Progress in technology has resulted in a proliferation of data processing devices, both portable and non-portable, to support modem society's ever increasing need to transmit and receive data. Examples of data processing devices include, but are not limited to, personal computers, laptop computers, routers, cameras, game consoles, and personal digital assistants (PDA's). To enable the transmission of data between a data processing device and one or more external data sources (such as external stand-alone data devices and/or external data networks), a plurality of connectors are typically disposed on the data processing device.
As discussed herein, a connector is an input/output component that is designed to facilitate the physical connection and/or disconnection of the data transmission medium through which data signals are transmitted. For example, since USB signals are typically transmitted via a plurality of conductors, a USB connector associated with a data processing device may include a plurality of conductive pins for coupling with respective conductive pins of another USB connector that may be associated with another electronic device. As another example, since a high-end router may transmit SONET (Synchronous Optical Network) data via an optical fiber, a SONET connector associated with that high-end router may include the optical coupling for receiving an optical fiber plug. Examples of other connectors may include, but are not limited to, Ethernet connectors, Firewire connectors, video connectors, and the like.
To facilitate discussion, FIG. 1A shows a data processing device having a plurality of connectors. A data processing device 102 is illustrated in FIG. 1A as having a plurality of connectors (104, 106, 108, 110, 112, 114, 116) that are capable of supporting different protocols. In the example of FIG. 1A, the laptop 102 is connected to the Internet (e.g., via Ethernet wall socket 128) via an Ethernet connector 108. Laptop 102 may also connect to a flash drive 124 and a keyboard 126 via USB connectors 104 and 106 respectively. Laptop 102 may also connect to a camcorder 130 via a Firewire connector 110, to a printer 132 via a parallel connector 112, to a monitor 136 connected via a video connector 116, and to a power supply unit 134 connected via a power connector 114. The connectors, protocols, and external devices shown in FIG. 2 are only representative, are shown in a symbolic manner, and are not meant to be limiting.
There are several disadvantages with having to provide connectors directly onboard the data processing device. For example, since the data processing device has a finite physical form factor (i.e., size), there is a limit to the number of connectors that can be physically provisioned on the data processing device. As data processing devices become smaller and smaller, fewer connectors can be placed on the data processing device. This limit on the number of available connectors places a constraint on the number and types of external devices and/or external data sources that the data processing device can interoperate with.
Even if the data processing device can accommodate all the needed connectors, the presence of the multitude of connectors and associated cables may result in what many users term a “cable mess.” Since the data and power cables terminate at the connectors on the data processing device, the cable mess generally ends up in the vicinity of the data processing device. If the data processing device is a consumer-oriented device, such as a laptop computer or a desktop computer, the cable mess typically ends up the user's work space, typically on or near the user's desk itself.
Another disadvantage exists when a data processing device is portable (e.g., a laptop computer). Since the portable data processing device is meant to be transported among various locations, the need to connect and disconnect the plurality of cables to/from their respective onboard connectors (i.e., connectors provided onboard the portable data processing device) inconveniently imposes a recurring, manual, and possibly time-consuming task on the user at each new location. Some users also find the need to carry different cables (to ensure that connections to the different connectors can be made in case some cables may be missing at some locations) a cumbersome chore.
To simplify the task of connecting and disconnecting a large number of cables from the portable data processing device, some manufacturers provide a docking station for use with the portable data processing device. To facilitate discussion, FIG. 1B shows an example scenario wherein a portable data processing device connected to an example docking station. A portable data processing device 152 may be detachably connected to a docking station 154 via special docking connectors 156a and 156b. In a typical scenario, the portable data processing device is rigidly docked (hence the term “docking station”) to the docking station when data transmission is desired.
The special connectors 156a and 156b on portable data processing device 152 aggregate, either logically or physically, various I/O ports that may be required on a non-docking data processing device to support the multitude of protocols. Accordingly, a large number of protocols and external data sources may be supported with fewer docking connectors disposed on the portable data processing device 152.
To facilitate the transmission of data between portable data processing device 152 and external data sources and/or external data networks, a plurality of connectors (158a, 158b, 158c, 158d, 158e, 158f, and 158g) are provided on docking station 154. These connectors (158a, 158b, 158c, 158d, 158e, 158f, and 158g) may be similar to the connectors (160a, 160b, 160c, 160d, and 160e) that are currently provided on portable data processing device 152. However, since docking station 154 is meant to be stationary, the coupling of portable data processing device 152 to the connectors (158a, 158b, 158c, 158d, 158e, 158f, and 158g) typically involves snapping or “docking” portable data processing device 152 to docking station 154 to allow docking connector 156a on portable data processing device 152 to mate with a respective docking connector 164a on docking station 154, as well as to allow docking connector 156b on portable data processing device 152 to mate with a respective docking connector 164b on docking station 154.
Once the docking connectors 156a/164a and 156b/164b are connected, portable data processing device 152 can transmit and receive data with the external data devices and network connections (e.g., 162a, 162b, 162c, 162d, 162e, 162f, and 162g).
There are several disadvantages associated with the use of a docking station. For example, a docking station is a bulky device and may occupy a sizeable portion of the user's limited workspace. For some users, the requirement of placing another bulky electronic device on their already limited workspace is unacceptable or is only grudgingly tolerated. Further, the clutter on the user's desk has not been eliminated. The cables have simply been relocated to the docking station instead of at the portable processing device. In most cases, the cable mess still ends up on the user's desk since the user needs to have access to his laptop computer on his desk, and the docking paradigm requires the docking station and its attendant on-board connectors (along with the concomitant cable mess) be on the user's desk to facilitate docking.
Further, unless the user is willing to incur the expense of buying and keeping/maintaining a docking station at each location that the user may visit, the user still cannot entirely escape the manual, time-consuming task of having to connect and disconnect the multitude of cables from his portable data processing device. In locations where a docking station is not available, the user is forced to revert to the manual, time-consuming method of connecting and disconnecting individual cables from their onboard connectors.